Forget me not redone
by TwiMetalAlcheDemon
Summary: story format of my poem Forget me Not i still suck at summeries so read it for yourselfKagome bashing kagome lovers stay out kikyou haters stay out


Disclaimer!!!

I do not own inuyasha.

Don't sue me youd only get a couple of tic tacs and dental supplies

For my braces

please remember me

story format

"the fight is over!" Kagome sighed

"I guess so…" Inuyasha said sadly. _"Kikyou thank you without you I would have died… where are you. Kikyou?"_ "come on!!! Inuyasha, Naraku is dead! Celebrate you wet blanket! Jeez you can atleast thank me! _**After all I am the one who killed him!"**_ Kagome lied taking credit "what…! Are you kidding me!?" Inuyasha growled "You bitch! Kikyou killed him! You did nothing! You useless waste of life!"

"Wh-who do you think you are! That bitch didn't kill him I did! I'm better than Kikyou I hate that bitch!! How dare you—you – I – aaarhhhhhhhSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!" kagome cried out tears raging down

"you LOVE ME NOT HER!!!!!!!" from the ground Inuyasha got up "you Whore! Don't speak of Kikyo that way!" the silver haired man yelled "IM GOING HOME!" Kagome yelled "fine go already but the jewel will get tainted with some person like you it stays here!" Inuyasha said grabbing the completed Jewel

_sniff sniff _ he smelt Kikyou then quickly pushed Kagome into the well never to return then went after Kikyou

FLASHBACK

Inuyasha had a tentacle through his stomach his life flashing before his very eyes

Another tentacle prepared to get him through the heart. Kagome hadn't fought in the whole battle, Miroku taking care of Sango whom was knocked uncontious. Kagomes hands covering her eyes

"DIE,NARAKU!" a sacred arrow shot Naraku in the heart his body disintegrating by the force "Kikyou" Inuyasha said before falling unconscious.

Later he awoke in Kaede's hut, wounds treated. He was informed Kikyou had brought him there and treated him.

END FLASHBACK

"Kikyou…I" Inuyasha stopped suddenly she looked so sad. He walked closer to her and stroked her fragile cheek.

_our love was as deep as the depths of the sea_

"Inuyasha, I am dying." the raven haired beauty said closing her eyes

"no! Kikyou we can save you the jewel is complete. Please don't leave me!" Inuyasha jerked back then pulled her closer. Her eyebrows furrowed "cant you see!? Im already dead! We cant prevent the inevitable. Life dosent work in an opposite direction! This body is made out of clay and ashes. It wont last forever. But my soul will… save my soul let me rest in peace so someday we can rest side by side." Her tear soaked eyes fading slightly

_but I see now _

_the life I live_

_can never be labeled as living_

_though I would love to live on,_

_with you_

_I cannot_

He cried denying the fact they both knew the truth. "so for me, do one last thing. Take me to the ocean…" he agreed and carried her on his back and then layed her on the shore, not yet dead. Slowly and weakly she sat up and motioned for him. "don't follow me." She said

_this burden I carry_

_is my own_

_not yours_

_please move on_

water grazed her feet as the tide rose she stood up and walked into the shallow water

_the tide rises_

_as my tears fall to the water_

_as they carry out into the sea_

"how can you do this to me?!" he yelled following her grasping onto her arm. She turned around, "I am doing whats best for us. You know it. But you deny it because you wish for me to stay. Over years ive learned sometimes… the best way to show you love someone is letting go…so let me go."

_my love grows_

_as a part of growing up_

_and falling into love_

_I will have to learn to accept my demise_

_And let you go_

_Because when you love someone so,_

_You think of them first_

_No matter what_

She cried choking on her words. "humans and demons alike are selfish races." The boy said softly "why is that Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked athough she knew the answer "we wish agenst death because we cant take the fact that we have to deal with the pain of losing someone dear…" He hugged her from behind.

I just ask Is there anything I can do for you? 

"Inuyasha I am so sorry I cant stay but I can do this for you…" she removed the beads of subjection "now, my love you are truly free." She said voice hoarse and fading "stay strong and don't mourn for me,love. Ill wait for you. Use the jewel to make your dream come true… I Love you, now and forever." With that she died

_I will wait for you_

_So please don't fret_

_You will see me again_

_In a place far from this,_

_Stay strong_

"NNNNNNNOOOOO!! Why Kikyou… I will always love you…always" he placed a kiss on her ice cold lips. Moments later her body turned to ashes and flew of f into the sea all he had left was a hair tie…

_My ashes blow into the sea_

_Here I will let the current flow me out to the place I desire_

_Although I haven't a clue where _

_I wish you happiness_

_Find me_

In time… 

he went back to the tree of time and tied Kikyou's hair ribbon to the trunk near the arrow hole

"Kikyou, finally you are at rest. You deserve to be at peace." He silently walked back to Kaede's hut tears freely falling from his eyes.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku was outside of the hut. 'what happened?" he asked conserned "Kikyou died." He said sadly "it was inevitable I guess." Miroku said calmly "it was our anniversary." Inuyasha said sadly "but I wont let her death go un-necessary I will use the Jewel to become human.


End file.
